Scouts de Argentina
Scouts de Argentina (Scouts of Argentina) is one of the national Scouting associations of Argentina. Scouting was officially founded in Argentina in 1912, shortly after the publication of "Scouting For Boys" in Spanish, was granted a National Charter in 1917, and was among the charter members of the World Organization of the Scout Movement in 1922. Scouts de Argentina has 42,812 members as of 2011. Scouts of Argentina is a non-profit aimed at non-formal education, one of the scouts associations in Argentina, with national scope and multi-faith guidance, formed by the merger of the USCA ( Argentine Catholic Scouts Union ) and the Association of Scouts of Argentina . Was founded by the Perito Francisco Moreno with the name "Boy Scouts Association Argentinos" and subsequently known as the "National Association of Boy Scouts Argentinos","Boy Scouts Argentinos", then declared "National Institution of Argentine Scouting" by presidential decree Dr. Hipólito Yrigoyen in 1917 and also known as "Argentine Scouting National Institute", all the same names indistinct legal person. USCA and INSA were dissolved on 1 December 1996 join Scouts of Argentina, Civil Association. History A Scout patrol of Anglo-Argentine students greeted Baden-Powell on his way to visit Brazil, Uruguay, Argentina and Chile in 1908. In the late 1930s, a Catholic Scout Union (USCA) was created under the sponsorship of the Roman Catholic Church and operated separately until December 2, 1996, when INSA and USCA merged to form the Scouts of Argentina. In the mid-1990s there were two major Scout associations in Argentina: * Argentina Scout Association (INSA, also known as ASA), recognized by the World Organization of Scout Movement * Argentine Catholic Scouts Union (USCA), an entity sponsored by the Catholic Church In 1980, talks to agree on a federation of two succumbed to differences between the leaders of associations and restarted only in 1992 further talks under the auspices of the Interamerican Scout Region (World Organization of the Scout Movement). In 1995 as a result of these discussions create a Constitution Committee which aims to draft a Status of merger of both associations agree on a common educational project and establish convergence in education and land. As one of the partnerships was an organization of the Catholic Church, the Argentine Episcopal Conference in early 1996 is the adoption of Terms of Reference for the unification, although each Bishop reserves its right to form a private association in their jurisdiction if they consider that is weaken the identity of Catholic Scouts in its two key aspects, "Faithfulness to the Scout Movement and fidelity to Catholic doctrine. As part of these agreements, the USCA reserve a private association of the Catholic Church through the establishment of a "Scout Catholic Pastoral Committee" (COPASCA). The COPASCA assumes a supra-in the new partnership that arises from the unit. On December 1 of 1996, merged the Argentine Catholic Scouts Union (USCA) and the Association of Scouts of Argentina (ASA), a joint National Assembly to be held in the town of Ezeiza in the grounds of the Textile Workers Union (SETI) with the Matanza River. As a result of the merger comes Scouts of Argentina, the name of the new unified association. Characterization It is an educational organization composed of girls, children, youth and adults. Program The definition of Youth Programme groups in Scouts of Argentina takes place in different stages. * Transition: Since the merger of USCA and INSA to 2000 the Scout Groups were phased out the program of the association from which they came. * Educational Renewal Stage, was named the period beginning in April 2000 when the Executive Director approves the publication of 'Notes for the Scout Game' I and II and 'Notes for the leader of the Walkers and Rover Scout Branches'. For Cub Scout and Scouts Branches adopting publications by Interamerican Scout Region (World Organization of the Scout Movement). * Stage Review: The year 2002 began a national consultation called Programme Conference. As a result of this consultation will detect a number of implementation problems that require changes to the program . As Rodrigo González Cao Director of Youth Program cycle starts Indaba which ended in 2008 with modifications to the following four branches: * Cub Scout - ages 7 to 11 * Scouts - ages 11 to 14 * Explorer Scouts (The Scout Association)- ages 14 to 17 * Rovers - ages 17 to 21 Also, any Scout Groups apply the Sea Scouts option. Books written by Robert Baden-Powell, 1st Baron Baden-Powell in which underpin the Youth Programme and Scout method are: * Cub Scout: The Wolf Cub's Handbook * Scouts: Scouting for Boys * Rovers: Rovering to Success And the general guidelines for the task of the adult leaders were presented in Aids to the Scoutmastership The Scout Motto is Siempre Listo, Always Prepared. The Scout emblem incorporates the color scheme of the flag of Argentina. Scout Oath The Committee on Constitutions of the World Scout Movement, adopted in 1999, the words of the Scout Promise to Argentina: I, ... (name), promise on my honor and with the grace of God to do all that I can do to fulfill my debts to God, my country, the others and against myself, to help always my fellow men and to live the Scout Law. Confessional Religious Commissions in accordance with their respective terms of reference or preliminary agreements "may include additional terms in the text of the Pledge and determine a badge that identifies them to be used on the uniform by members who profess their faith, in accordance with any international educational agencies Scouts of Argentina and respecting the methodological guidelines that are handed down. * Catholics: I (...), my honor and with the grace of God I promise to do everything in my power to fulfill my duty to God, the Church, the country, with others and myself, helping others and living Scout Law * Evangelical Christians: I (...), my honor and with the grace of God I promise to do everything in my power to fulfill my duty to God, the Church, the country, with others and myself, helping others and live the Scout Law * Buddhists: I (...), and taking refuge in the triple gem by my honor I promise to do everything in my power to fulfill my duties to my Buddhist faith, the Fatherland, with others and myself, helping others and living Scout Law * Latter Day Saint movement (Mormons), I (full name) on my honor I promise to do everything in my power to fulfill my duties to God, country, to others and myself, helping others and living Scout Law * Jews (...), on my honor I promise to do everything in my power to fulfill my duties to Gd, the Torah, the country, with others and myself, helping others and living the Scout Law Scout Law The text of the Scout Law Scout Argentina adapts the original formulation of Robert Baden-Powell to the current language of youth. As a new formulation contains the expression of the three principles scouts, incorporating the duties to the profession of religious faith was not present in the proposed Act by B-P. The final text was drafted in the National Conference of Commissioners held in Puerto Pibes, City of Buenos Aires in July 1998 and ratified by the National Assembly In October of that year. Then the Committee on Constitutions of the World Scouting Organization approved it in 1999 . # A Scout loves God and lives his/her faith fully. # A Scout is loyal and worthy of all trust. # A Scout is generous, courteous, and shows solidarity. # A Scout is respectful and brother/sister of everyone. # A Scout defends and values the family. # A Scout loves and defends life and nature. # A Scout knows how to obey; he/she chooses and acts with responsibility. # A Scout is optimistic even through difficult times. # A Scout is economic, hard-working, and respectful of others' goods and properties. # A Scout is pure and leads a healthy life. National Structure * National Assembly: Define policies * Directive Board: Defining lines of action * Executive Committee: Perform action lines * Zone: province representation * District: territorial division structure, apply policies and actions and support of the Scout Groups * Scout Group: Application scenario of the Scout Method and fundamental part of the partnership structure. Ephemerides In Argentina it is customary to celebrate the Scout Good Turn Day every year on September 5 . In some cases, collect food for the homeless. But has recently been extended to assemble in the square of each city a lily with disposable plastic bottle caps. Recyclable material is then donated to children's hospitals for the care of children with complex health problems. A major benefit is the Foundation of the National Pediatric Hospital Juan Pedro Garrahan. Community Action Scouts of Argentina has signed with national, provincial and municipal various initiatives to promote peace education and prevention of addictions in youth. Among them are: * Played for Peace Program: awarded by the Government of the Autonomous City of Buenos Aires, declared parliamentary interest by the Argentine Chamber of Deputies, by the Municipality of Rosario, Santa Fe and by the Senate of the Santa Fe Province. * Prevention of addictions with the Government of the Autonomous City of Buenos Aires. See also * Scouting and Guiding in Argentina References External links * Official Homepage Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Scouting and Guiding in Argentina Category:Organizations established in 1912 Category:1912 establishments in Argentina